


Good Boys Do Fine Always

by cathrheas



Series: @cathrheas' Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Ashe likes it when Felix compliments him.





	Good Boys Do Fine Always

**Author's Note:**

> (Day 14: Praise Kink)
> 
> Day 15 is pre-written so let's hope i can get ahead. 
> 
> here's what i was listening to: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92-eHSMdBG0

“Nice shot, Ashe.”

Ashe perked up, looking over at Felix with wide eyes. The arrow he’d strung up and released had landed on the bullseye; it was at a bit of an angle, but a bullseye nonetheless, shot in the dark at that. And Felix...had congratulated him. “Uh, gee, thanks, Felix! I think I’m getting even better. At using a bow and arrow, I mean.”

Felix hummed boredly. “Huh, you think so? I think you’re shaping up pretty well. Good boy.”

There was a teasing lilt to Felix’s voice, and not the fun kind, but Ashe still found himself feeling warm in the cheeks. Felix never said anything nice to him—well, he  _ did, _ since they were dating, but nothing like sheer compliments or praise. It was usually an aside, an off-handed remark that was never even that much of a compliment. But right there, in the training grounds in the middle of the night, Felix was telling Ashe he’d done a good job.

It felt pretty nice, honestly. Ashe hadn’t been praised like that since before Lonato had passed, and he liked to know how he was doing. The professor occasionally gave him compliments and pointers, but that was out of courtesy and encouragement rather than sheer admiration. Felix, however, seemed so pleased with Ashe’s progress that Ashe couldn’t help feeling good about it.

“Thanks, Felix,” Ashe said again, that time more softly. Felix turned back to his swordplay, and Ashe strung up another arrow. But his hands were shaky, and he was having trouble focusing on the target. The next arrow he shot was caught by the wind, thrown into the wall. He flushed, apologizing under his breath. 

_ Good boy. _

He really wanted to hear Felix say that again. It was more than likely an anomaly, a slip of the tongue, but he had to  _ try. _ But the name itself had Ashe so flustered that he couldn’t deliver how he wanted to. Even the arrows that (miraculously) hit their target were nowhere near the bullseye like the shot earlier. Felix kept glancing back over, scoffing when he saw Ashe’s pathetic attempts at archery.

“Looks like I was too quick to jump,” Felix said. It was good-spirited, Ashe knew it, but his shoulders still slumped in response. “What happened? You losing your touch?”

“Um, Felix?”

“Yeah?”

“C-could you call me ‘good boy’ again?”

Felix took a step back, tilting his head. “Why?”

“I-I don’t know, it just...made me feel good.”

Felix caught on, but didn’t make it easy at all. He sauntered over, sheathing his sword and giving Ashe the once-over. “Well, who am I to stop you from feeling good? I guess doing that is my job, now, isn’t it?”

“Not your  _ job, _ but...it’d make me feel happy if you did it,” Ashe offered. Felix was getting closer, and Ashe’s heart was beating faster. 

“I’d be glad to call you a good boy again, if you’d earned it,” Felix said. Ashe slouched again, and Felix gave him a pat on the head, chuckling. “Relax. I get it, you’re worked up. There aren’t many ways to impress me, but I can think of a few right now, if you really wanna earn your title.”

Ashe had grown used to Felix’s moods and tones, and he was able to easily detect the arousal in Felix’s voice. Felix let his intentions show when he stepped up to Ashe, unzipping Ashe’s pants with deft, scarred hands. “Felix,” Ashe whimpered.

“It’s up to you,” Felix said. He loved to leave the ball in Ashe’s court, partly because Ashe made a worried face when he had to make decisions in the bedroom, and mostly because he wanted Ashe to set his own pace. “I’ll call you a good boy as many times as you want if you live up to my standards. How about it?”

Ashe looked down at his unzipped pants, then looked around at the empty training grounds. They could manage it, if they were quick...and with the way Ashe’s cock was throbbing, he knew he wouldn’t take long. “Fine,” Ashe whispered, his voice cracking. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, but they shot open when Felix gave him a chaste kiss. 

It wasn’t going to be a reciprocal event, it seemed; Felix was wholly focused on Ashe, untucking him from his boxers and giving him firm, fast strokes. Ashe’s hips swayed back and forth as Felix touched him, unsure whether he wanted to feel more or pull back out of instant shyness. Felix wouldn’t allow the latter; he pulled Ashe closer with one broad hand, pushing on Ashe’s shoulder. Felix grunted. “Don’t shy away from me, now. Be a good boy like I know you can.”

Oh, there it was. Ashe never knew it could be so pleasing, so arousing...the name took on a different feeling when Felix was touching him, when he was praising Ashe for his boner instead of his archery. Either way, Ashe was feeling affectionate, and he leaned forward to put his head on Felix’s chest.

Felix’s body was firm, but he felt softer when he wrapped an arm around Ashe and reeled him in. Ashe felt so lovely and tiny in Felix’s arms, like Felix would swallow him up. He felt swallowed in even deeper when Felix was touching him down there, strong and loving as always. Felix rested his chin on Ashe’s head, hsi hand still moving between them. “Felix...say it again,” Ashe pleaded. Even if he was sounding a bit cynical and sarcastic about the whole thing, Ashe still liked the sound of his voice.

Felix purred, deep and pleased. “That’s what I need to hear. What a good boy you are, Ashe. And here I thought you’d be too scared to let me do it out here.”

Ashe would never be able to go to the training grounds with a clear head again. He’d be thinking of Felix and his strong hands and his voice that was only gentle for Ashe. But in the end... “I couldn’t turn you down, s-since you promised to say it for me.”

“Say what?” Felix went faster, silently cheering Ashe on. His hand was a bit slick from Ashe’s pre-cum, but there was enough friction for Ashe to still jerk his hips into Felix’s hand. “What do you like me saying?”

“That I’m a good boy,” Ashe breathed. His gut twisted hearing the words from his own mouth. He was so blissed out, he thought he was going to drool on Felix’s shirt. “I like when you tell me I’m a good boy.”

“You are a good boy,” Felix responded, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth. “Aren’t you? You work so hard, don’t you? You deserve exactly what I’m giving you, and more. You’re my  _ good little boy, _ Ashe.”

Ashe threw both of his arms around Felix’s torso, holding him so tightly that he thought Felix would break. Ashe pressed his face to Felix’s chest and listened to his heartbeat quicken as she jerked Ashe faster and faster, not pausing for a single moment, even when Ashe started to spill all over his fingers and the dirt. Felix was steadfast like that; he had a goal, and he had achieved it. Ashe was cumming for him like the good boy he was, taking his reward with pride.

Ashe clung to Felix as much as he could, trying to stay upright. He wanted to fall over in the dirt, but even he had tried, Felix would have still been holding him.

“Wow,” Ashe said.

Even he recognized the humor in his shaky voice, but Felix laughed first. “Huh. Can’t believe that all I have to do to get you to fuck in public is to treat you like a mutt. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Th-that’s not all!” Ashe froze, flushing deeper. “I mean, this isn’t in public...and you didn’t treat me like a mutt! Y-you just told me I was doing good, that’s all.”

“Well, you are,” Felix said. Finally, he let Ashe go. Ashe had to stand on his own two wobbly feet like a newborn giraffe, trembling. “You’re doing great. Keep it up, and I might even give you a pat on the head. Or a new squeaky toy.”

“Gosh, Felix, enough...”

**Author's Note:**

> ashelix deserves to be happy and so do their shippers. all five of us.
> 
> also i think i hyped the height difference a little bit but ya know what!
> 
> ...i do what i want


End file.
